


Fantasy

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, bike shop owner!Merlin, businessman!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur happily indulges Merlin.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Land, challenge #6 the weekly one (two) prompt: watching a sun set.
> 
> This is part of an on-going series.

The sun dips low, disappearing little by little in a glow of red and orange into the ocean horizon. There’s not much better in this world than watching a sunset with the person you love, Merlin muses, scooting more comfortably under the crook of Arthur’s arm, sand still moderately warm beneath them where they lean against a dune blocking the majority of the wind. Soon their vacation will be over, and they’ll have to return to the demands of daily life.

Merlin wishes he could make things easier for Arthur, who always takes so much upon himself in his family’s company and delegates so little to those beneath him. It’s as though Arthur feels he has to prove himself to his father, who Merlin would gladly shove under a bus given half the opportunity.

Merlin knows that’s a bit harsh, but the more he’s gotten to know Uther Pendragon, the less he thinks of the man. Uther even tried to take this vacation away from Arthur, even though it had been planned way in advance; stating that only Arthur could deal with the representatives from Taiwan who were suddenly and inexplicably scheduled to arrive this week. Thank God for Morgana, who immediately called Mithian and got her to handle it all. If Mithian hadn’t volunteered in front of the entire board, Uther would have turned her down flat, Merlin has no doubt.

As far as Merlin’s concerned, Uther Pendragon is a fucking sadistic arsehole who enjoys torturing his only son. Even mild-mannered Leon, Arthur’s best mate since before uni, head of personnel at Pendragon, as well as Morgana’s husband, has voiced a similar opinion in private.

“What are you thinking about?” Arthur’s voice is a hot breath is Merlin’s ear and sends shivers running down to pool at the base of Merlin’s spine. Merlin turns his face a little to meet Arthur’s mouth, lips molding to lips in a sensuous kiss that leaves Merlin a little breathless.

He pulls away to look into Arthur’s eyes.

“Only that we’re going to have to go home soon.”

Arthur smiles. “I was thinking about what I want to do to you back in the motel room.”

“Yeah?” Merlin’s cock stirs where it’s already lengthening in the confines of his bathing shorts.

“Yeah.” Arthur leans closer, mouth brushing Merlin’s lips as he speaks. “I want to lay you out naked on the bed and do what we talked about before.”

Merlin’s hard in seconds. He thinks about Arthur’s oral fixation, and what Merlin admitted to wanting to try, and his breathing speeds up along with his heartbeat.

“What are we waiting for, then?” he manages, crawling out of Arthur’s embrace and getting unsteadily to his feet.

Back in their motel room, Merlin takes a quick shower. His bare skin pebbles with cold as he stretches out on the bed, but it soon heats up again as Arthur, nude body brushing against Merlin's like silk, begins licking stripes up Merlin’s body, beginning with his feet. By the time Arthur makes it to Merlin’s knees, Merlin’s moaning steadily, cock leaking on his hip bone.

“The backs of your knees are almost as good as your armpits,” Arthur tells Merlin a bit breathlessly, nudging him so he’ll turn over. “Skin’s so soft and sweet there.” He runs his tongue back and forth in the crease while Merlin squirms. Butterflies take off in Merlin’s stomach at the thought of what he’s asked Arthur to do to him.

Theirs was a slow courtship. Arthur isn’t the easiest person to know, his trust difficult to win. But Merlin doesn’t give up when he really wants something, and he wanted Arthur from the moment he saw him standing ramrod straight under a black umbrella waiting for the light to change so he could cross traffic. The expensive suit, the glass-cut jaw and aquiline nose—those are the first things Merlin noticed that rainy morning.

The following day the sun was out, and Merlin saw it brighten the blond-gold hair atop Arthur’s head as he made his way to the newspaper stand near Merlin’s bicycle shop. Merlin vividly remembers wondering if the same colour hair existed on other parts of Arthur’s body, but it was a long time before he confirmed that it did.

Merlin’s eyes settled on Arthur’s lips which pursed as he perused the newspaper he bought before looking up as someone spoke to him, his mouth drawing up on one side, eyes squinting a bit in consideration.

Every morning after that, Merlin looked out the window and watched Arthur cross from Pendragon Industries to the newspaper stand and back again. As the weather got warmer, Arthur sometimes appeared sans suit coat with the sleeves of his shirt pushed up, and then Merlin couldn’t help but admire Arthur’s chiseled biceps as well as his pert arse beneath snug trousers.

Merlin finally walked out of his shop and struck up a conversation with Arthur at the newspaper stand, followed by many more planned conversations, until he was able to get Arthur to have a cup of coffee with him. There began a tentative friendship that gradually blossomed into more.

Even now, when Merlin and Arthur have technically been dating eight months and are newly engaged, they’ve only just begun to really explore the sexual side of their relationship.

“Bloody hell, Arthur!” Merlin moans as Arthur nibbles on the swell of Merlin’s arse. Arthur reaches beneath Merlin and angles his cock out, placing two pillows under Merlin’s belly. Merlin is spread out for Arthur like a feast, and it’s so arousing, Merlin moans again.

This is his fantasy, something he’s thought about many times but never experienced; and acting it out with Arthur, a hot, more-than-willing partner whom he not only loves dearly, but trusts implicitly, allows Merlin to relax and enjoy himself.

But when Arthur runs his tongue up the underside of Merlin’s cock all the way past his balls up his perineum to flicker over the rim of Merlin’s hole, it's still shocking and Merlin sucks in a breath of air and jolts on the bed. It feels decadent and sinfully, extraordinarily good. Arthur makes noises of pure enjoyment that have Merlin biting back half his own whimpers and moans just so he can hear them. There’s no doubt in Merlin’s mind that Arthur likes what he's doing, and that’s just so _hot_!

Arthur’s tongue dances over Merlin’s quivering hole, gradually teasing its way inside, and Merlin’s eyes roll up in his head, a full-body shiver running through him. He soon loses track of time, numb with pleasure, all his senses directed to one place and one place only. He keeps bucking up, pushing into Arthur’s face, groaning and swearing, fists twisting in the sheets. He doesn’t recognize his own voice as he pleads for some kind of release from the dizzying, building pleasure. At one point, the tip of Arthur’s nose pokes inside Merlin as his lips press farther below, sucking on a place that has to be the outer wall of Merlin's prostate, because it brings Merlin off the bed, toes curling.

“Arthur! Fucking hell…”

Arthur pulls Merlin open with his thumbs, moving his tongue inside and fucking Merlin with it until Merlin’s a panting, sweating mess, abdomen spasming uncontrollably with each jab.

“Arthur!” Merlin gasps for the millionth time, mouth now completely dry.

“You’re so hot like this, Merlin,” Arthur tells him, his voice a low growl against Merlin's inner thigh that makes Merlin’s cock twitch and dribble onto the sheets. He pumps his hips, trying to get some friction, and Arthur’s fingers wrap around Merlin’s cock and begin to slowly milk it.

“Ah, ahhh!” Merlin sees stars, squeezing his eyes closed against the onslaught of sensation. “ _Fuck_!”

Merlin’s entire body tingles with a climax that starts at his toes and rushes through his body like a freight train. Arthur thrusts his tongue inside Merlin, wiggling it, making Merlin orgasm harder, everything going black for long, sensation-filled seconds.

“Oh, holy mother of…” Merlin keens, hips pushing back on the slick, wet muscle impaling him. “Fu-uuck!”

When he stills, Arthur spends long moments licking Merlin like a cat before pressing wet lips to his hole and moving to suck a line of open-mouthed kisses up Merlin’s spine. Merlin feels Arthur’s cock push along his crack, hears Arthur’s breathing speed up.

“So fucking hot,” Arthur groans, humping at Merlin, sliding his cock through the slick wetness of his own saliva once, twice, and then Merlin feels warm spunk hit the small of his back and hears Arthur’s drawn-out grunts of completion.

Sprawled together in the bed, Arthur’s nose pressed beneath Merlin’s arm, Merlin listens to Arthur’s soft snores. He’s floating in that place between sleep and wakefulness, wonderfully satiated, thinking about how he’s going to get Arthur to tell him what he fancies most in bed so that Merlin can give it to him, when Arthur’s mobile begins to ring on the bedside table.

Merlin snatches it up before it can awaken Arthur.

“’Lo?” he mumbles groggily.

There’s a long pause.

“Merlin?” Uther’s voice, controlled and cold.

“Yes. Arthur’s asleep.”

“When will he be returning to work?”

“The day after tomorrow,” Merlin answers, keeping his voice quiet and modulated. Arthur hasn’t stirred, and Merlin can feel the warmth of Arthur’s even breaths against the skin of his ribcage.

“I would think you would have to get back to your own business,” Uther says curtly. “Someone might be in urgent need of a good bicycle.”

Merlin rolls his eyes at the jab. The fact that Uther doesn't think Merlin's good enough for his son is difficult to miss when Uther's always waving it in front of him.

“I’m flattered that you think my bikes are exceptional,” Merlin replies in mock friendliness. “Will, my partner at the shop, is running things; but thanks for the worry. Arthur will see you on Wednesday.” He hangs up without saying goodbye, turning the volume down and tossing the mobile onto Arthur’s pile of clothes.

With a sigh, he rests his head on the pillow. He feels Arthur’s lips curl against his skin.

“I love how you never address Father by a name.”

“Allow me to address you by one," Merlin says irritably, turning his head to peer into Arthur's face. "Git.” 

Arthur chuckles and presses a kiss to Merlin's armpit.

“If you were awake, why didn’t you talk to him?” Merlin grumbles sleepily.

“You have to ask?”

Merlin shakes his head and sighs. “No.” He kisses Arthur on the temple and closes his eyes to sleep.


End file.
